Opposites Attract
by PoisonRoseTMNT
Summary: People say that opposites do attract and that is true. They used to be enemies but what happens when the RRBZ start to fall for the PPGZ? What happens when more evil is unleashed? It is up to the PPGZ and RRBZ to stop them. This includes the PPNKGZ, Him, and RRDBZ (Rowdy Rude Boys Z)
1. Enemy Love

**Here is chapter one of my PPGZ and RRBZ story**

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles flew through the city after beating some bad guys and transformed back into their normal clothes. They walk back together and went home their separate ways. Bubbles was walking home until she ran into someone

"Hey, are you okay?" that person asks her

"Yeah." she says

The person she ran into held out a hand and Bubbles took it and that person helps her up.

"Thanks..." she looks at the person's face and gasp when she sees that person's face. It was Boomer one of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. He was smiling at Bubbles

"Boomer?"

"Hey, Bubbles."

"You know that I am one of the Power Puff Girls Z?"

"Well, yeah we saw you guys transform."

Bubbles blush and looks at Boomer. He looked about her age now and he looked cute. The truth is, Bubbles has a little crush on Boomer and she hasn't told anyone this including Blossom and Buttercup. he is wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, and blue sneakers.

They walked home together and Bubbles notice that Boomer also has a compact just like hers except his was black and a darker blue

He notices this.

"We kind of also gotten powers..."

"How?"

"We were hit by this ray of light so I guess we are good guys too now..."

He transform and he now is wearing a black and blue jacket, black jeans and black shoes. Then he transforms back into normal.

"Wow..." says Bubbles

"Yeah.."

They continue to walk in silence when...

"You are so not like your brothers Boomer, I mean you're kind and considerate towards others..."

Boomer blushes

"Well, I am different than the others."

Once they reached Bubbles' house, Bubbles thanked him and he blushes and leans in and gently kisses Bubbles on her cheek. She blushes and then she kisses Boomer on the lips.

"You..." he starts to say after

"I like you Boomer."

"You like me?"

"I l-l-love you Boomer."

He blushes more and his cheeks become a darker red

"I love you too Bubbles"

They kiss each other.

Meanwhile

Blossom walked into her house and went into her room. She was sitting on her bed until a note comes through the opened window and lands on her lap. She grabs the note and reads it, it says

_Look outside_

Blossom looks outside of the window and she sees a familiar face that she hates.

"Brick, what do you want?" she demands

"I just want to talk...'

"Fine what do you want to talk about?"

"Can you come down, since you know you won't let me in your room." says Brick

Blossom growls and goes to where Brick was and he motions her to sit next to him on the grass. She sits next to him and looks at him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Um... listen I'm sorry..."

Blossom was shocked she never thought Brick would ever apologize

"For what?"

"For everything that we have... I have done to you and the others."

She looks at Brick. His dark red eyes showed sadness. He took off his cap and revealed his red hair

"And..' he continues but Blossom stops him by leaning in and kissing him

When she pulls away Brick blushes

"I forgive you Brick, in fact I kinda have a crush on you..."

"Y-Y-You had a crush on me, I had a crush on you that's why I kinda acted like a jerk."

Blossom giggles and that is when she notices Brick's compact

"You have a compact too?"

"Yeah..." that is when Brick tells her the story too

"So we're not enemies anymore?" ask Brick

"What do you think silly, I kissed so we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Brick smiles and this time kisses her. Blossom puts her head on Brick's shoulder and watched the sun go down.

MEANWHILE

Buttercup was at the park running when something trips her then catches her. She looks at who catches her and falls on the ground.

"Butch!"

He smiles and leans in and kisses her

Buttercup's face was full of surprised and when he pulls away

"Why, don't you hate me and aren't we enemies."

"Well, I had to admit that I sorta act like a jerk to you because I like you.."

BC blushes

"You like me?"

"I ... love you."

After that was nothing but silence until BC grabs Butch by the collar of his shirt and pulls him down for a kiss.


	2. Telling the professor

**Here is chapter 2 of Opposites Attract**

Now that the Ruffs and Puffs were no longer enemies and now they were dating. Blossom is dating Brick, Bubbles is dating Boomer, and Buttercup is dating Butch. Anyway the next day...

Blossom was happily skipping towards school and she met up with Bubbles and Buttercup and was humming.

"Wow, someone is in a good mood..." says Buttercup

"Well, of course I am I'm in love!"

"With who?" ask Bubbles

"I am in love with Brick!"

"Wait, you're telling me you're dating the Rowdy Ruffs leader?" says Buttercup

"Yeah, and I know you two are dating Boomer and Butch." she says and winks at them both

Bubbles and Buttercup both blushes

"How did you know that?' ask Bubbles

"Well, I mean I kind of knew that you had a crush on Boomer and BC well it is obviously shown on your face." Blossom says smirking

"Whatever, we need to get to class."

Once they got to class the teacher announces that three new boys are going to join the class.

"Cool, new kids join our class!" one students says

"Now, boys can you introduce yourselves?"

The three boys stand in front of the class and all three PPGZ freaked the heck out. It was the RRBZ a.k.a their boyfriends. That is when Brick turns and looks at Blossom and smiles. She blushes

"I'm Brick."

"I'm Boomer."

"And I am Butch."

"Butch you can sit next to Buttercup, Boomer you can sit next to Bubbles, and Brick you can sit next to Blossom."

So the boys took their seats and this whole time Brick and the others flirt with the girls and all three girls blushed. Once school was over the boys had to do something so they said good bye to the girls and left.

The girls go to the lab and hang out there.

Blossom is still blushing while holding a note from Brick.

"Um... are you girls okay, cause you all are acting very strange." says Ken

Blossom looks up from that note then looks back down.

The note read: _Hey beautiful, how is your day? I still think about yesterday how about you? I can't believe me and my brothers are dating PPGZ it is just amazingly awesome! and so are you!_

_~Brick~_

Blossom continued to smile and blush. Meanwhile Bubbles is blushing like crazy and so is Buttercup.

"Um... dad they are acting very strange.." says Ken to the professor

"Girls are you feeling okay?' ask the Professor

They say nothing until someone knocks on the window. Everyone turns around and the girls rushes over to the window and outside were the guys. Blossom opens the door and immediately grabs Brick and yanks him through the window and he transforms back to normal. She hugs him

Bubbles and Buttercup does the same thing.

"Hey, beautiful." says Brick

"Tee hee." Blossom says

Ken saw the girls hugging the guys

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" he shouts

That is when the girls and guys turn to look at him

"Well, you know how we hated each other right?"

"Yes...' says Ken

"Well, we don't anymore because we are dating them!"

"WHAT!?" shouts the professor

"Yeah, we are dating them..."

"You can't trust them!" says Ken

"They are good guys now."

Blossom turns and kisses Brick


End file.
